Teen wolf crossover The fast 7 the furious The missing Toretto
by sue-cassandra
Summary: After having a big fight with Scott Stiles finds out that he is not Sherif Stilinski's son ! With a group of friends Stiles leave for La in search for his real parents ! what crazy adventures will Stiles and his friends encounter hanging out with Daddy Dom ? and how will Dominic react when he finds out that the son he thought was death is still a live and is looking for him ?
1. Chapter 1

Teen wolf crossover Fast and the Furious

The fast 7 the furious: The missing Toretto

TO ALL READERS, I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex (boy x boy) love, violence, death, MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Teen Wolf canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Fast & the Furious canon.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Teen Wolf, Teen wolf Belongs to Jeff Davis and The fast & the Furious belongs to writer Chris Morgan.

Okay, this is what going to happen I know that the first Fast & Furious movie came out in 2001 but I will make everything play out a little bit earlier s that it can fit into my story.

And also I know that in 1996/1997 Brian would be 14 to 15 years old and Dom would be 21 to 22 so that won't work, that is why I decided to make Brian older be younger than Do!

BE WARN THIS SCENE CONTAIN DEATH OF A BABY!

Inotice in movie 7, I don't know if you guys also notice it but when Decker was talking to Hobbs after Hobbs lied and said that he was the only one who took out Owen Decker said something and I quote;

LETTY SAID YOU WERE A TERRIBLE LIAR ! THAT PART TOTALLY THREW ME OF ! NOW THE QUESTION IS ? IS LETTY GOOD ? OR IS SHE EVIL ? !

for those of you who read the story before you may have noticed that I made a few changes in the story, I made Brian be Dom Boyfriend and I also made him part of the crew early on.

Teen Wolf Crossover Th Fast and The Furious; The Missing Toretto

* * *

Flash back

Date: April 8th 1997

A 21 years old Dominic Toretto was walking up and down in a Hospital, His boyfriend was currently giving birth to their first child. His sister walked up to him and hold his hands.

"You need to calm down Dom ! Everything is going to be alright, the doctors are with him." Mia Toretto said smiling.

"This waiting Mia it's driving me crazy !" Dominic Toretto yelled.

"I know but we need to stay calm," Mia said smiling.

"Are we late ?" Jesse asks walking up to Dom with a huge stuffed bear in his hand while Vince was carrying a few red roses and Leon was carrying a few box of chocolates while Letty was carrying a huge stuffed car.

"No, where you fools been?" Dom asks but he was interrupted by the crying of a baby he turns around looking at Mia with big eyes.

" Did you hear that ! He is here ! My son is here !" He said with a happy smile on his face.

"I know! It's a miracle." Mia said smiling.

Dom smirked before he took off running to where Brian has he burst true the door of Brian's room. "Brian !" He said going to Brian who was holding the baby in a blue blanket he walks slowly to the bed he sat on the chair next to the bed whispering.

''He is beautiful."

Brian snorted;

"Of course, he is! His Daddy and Mommy are both hot !"

"Brian please," Mia said shaking her head.

''Ho come one Mia ! you know Brian is right !'' Letty said smirking leaning into Leon while Vince put his arms around Mia,t he only one with out a boyfriend in the room was Jesse.

Meanwhile, a few doors down from Brian's room another family drama was going down, a woman with brown hair was holding a bundle in her arms and crying.

"Why, why did you leave mommy !" Claudia Stilinski said this was the second child she lost, Her Husband was on his way to Los Angeles.

"He cant not find out we lost another one, No, no I cant do that to him no! not again," Claudia Stilinski said shaking her head that is when the Idea hit her." If I cant have one I will take one !" She said with determination.

Claudia waited for the Nurses to leave her room she used her magical powers to make the security cameras malfunction then she snuck into the Nursery and smiled at the baby that was gurgling at her.

"Hello, sweety ! Your so cute !" Claudia said cooing at baby, she gently picked up the baby then she placed her own death baby into the little crip she give the baby a kiss before she lay him down in the other crib, after that she when to her room to sleep,

The next day the Hospital was in chaos.

"WHAT HAPPEN! HE WAS FINE LAST NIGHT! HOW CAN HE BE DEATH !" brian screamed.

''I am sorry it must have happen last night." The doctor said with a serious voice.

"SORRY! YOUR SORRY! BECAUSE OF YOU MY SON IS DEATH !" Dom yelled grabbing the doctor but he was restrained by the security of the hospital.

"LET ME GO! HE Needs TO PAY LET GO VINCE !"

"NO ! you need to calm down Brian needs you !" As soon he heard those word he stopped struggling they let him go, he walked up to Brian hugging him." It's going to be okay we will be okay ''

"My baby." Brian whisper hiding his face in Dom's arm.

End of Flashback.

* * *

18 years later...

A furious Stiles Stilinski was storming true the streets of Beacon's Hill his baby broke down just when he was driving trough the preserve so he was forced to walk home.

He was fuming ! He just had a major blow up with Scott the fool blamed him for the death of Allison ! for all the things He could have done that was the worst !

He was deep in his thoughts when he heard his father walking up the stairs a few minutes Sheriff walked into his room he smiled at his father.

" Hello dad how was work?"

"Good, Stiles there is something I need to tell you." The Sheriff said.

"What is it?" Stiles asks.

"I need to tell you something you have the right to know," John said.

"Okay," Stiles said. "I am listing."

"Stiles when your mother was pregnant she was all ready suffering from her illness! I never thought she would do what she did, but when I found out you were all ready 8 years old and I didn't had the heart to separate you from me, so I kept quiet but now that your older, it's time for me to tell you the truth." John Stilinski said.

"The truth about what Dad." Stiles asks but deep down he had a feeling to know what is father was trying to tell him.

"Your mother stole you from the hospital when you were a baby! She replaced you with our own death baby making your parents believe that you had died." John said with a sad voice.

Stiles eyes when wide;

"Wha, at."

"Yes, son Claudia stole you but listen! No matter what happen you are still my son you hear !" John said hysterically.

"I need to I." Stiles stuttered before he ran up to his room.

Stiles closed the door behind him and broke down crying;

" How could she, how could she do such a thing !"

The next day breakfast at the Stilinski household was in silence usually, there would be people talking and making jokes but not today!

After a few minutes of silence, Stiles asks his father the question John was waiting for his son to asks.

"Do you know who they are ?"

"Yes I got their files here'' John said handing them over to Stiles who took them and start looking trough them minute by minute Stiles eyes when wide after he finishes he asks with wide eyes.

"My mom and dad are street racers ?"

"And damn good ones too! Seems like everyone in the street racers world know who they are! They seem to be the one behind what street racers call street wars! Now I know where your love for cars came from." John said joking.

Stiles eyes when wide.

"Wait a minute did you just said Street wars? Are you serious! they created Street wars ?" Stiles asks.

"Yes, that's what the FBI told me," John said he frowned "Why? Do you know what Street Wars is ?" John asks.

"Of course, I know what street wars is! Everyone one who are into Street racing knows about it! It's the coolest event of the year for Street Races.

It's like the Superbowl of Street racing! Everyone who is everyone goes there!

If you're a rookie looking to join a crew you go to Street wars, if your a loner who wants to make a name for yourself you go to Street wars, if your a mechanic who wants to make a name for car fans you go to Street wars ! I can believe my mom and dad started it." Stiles said happy.

Since he was little he was fascinated with cars he used to go to the local mechanic and help them out, the owner even gives him a part time job there, to think that his biological parent's started Street wars when they were young it's amazing.

Then he remembers what he just said a few minutes ago he turn looking at John.

Stiles was no joke, the Sheriff made him took martial arts classes when he was little he wanted Stiles to be able to defend himself when he was not around and since Stiles spent half of his day behind his laptop let just say that Danny was not the only hacker hiding in Beacon's Hill.

But for some reason Stiles kept all of that from Scott he pretended to be this pathetic person to throw people off, he is pretty sure that Chris Argent saw trough his masks but that doesn't matter anymore since Allison's death the tension between him and Scott had been building up and yesterday it was finally released the things that Scott said to him ! After everything he had done for Scott this is how Scott pay him! well, Scott can go and find himself a new emissary!

"Sorry dad I didn't mean, I mean."

''Is okay Stiles they are your parents! I am not mad at you for calling them, mom and dad !" John said hugging Stiles.

"Thank you, dad, for everything !" Stiles said.

"Is okay." The Sheriff said he let go of Stiles and when to his office while Stiles when to his room once in his room he said out loud.

"From now one I will do what the hell I want! No more stupid Stiles! Scott can go fuck himself !"

"Wow, what a language !" A female voice said behind him. Stiles turn around smiling.

"Lydia! What are you doing here ?" He asks walking up to the window helping her into his room.

"I came to see how you were doing after what happen yesterday, I was worried," She said.

"I am okay, come sit there is a lot of things I need to tell you," Stiles said pulling her to his bed.

They both sat down.

"Yesterday my father told me that my mother Claudia stole me from the hospital when I was a baby." Lydia's eyes when wide.

"What! So the Sheriff is not your father ?" Lydia asks with a surprised look on her face

"No he is not but he will always be since he is the one that raised me that will never change but I am curious about my real parents so I am going to look for them I already know where they live."

"Are you sure about this Stiles ?" Lydia asks with concern eyes.

"I am sure ! I already have my father's permission do you want to go with me to L.A. ?" Stiles asks.

"I would love to ! This would be like our very first road trip together with out the rest." Lydia said sneering she was still furious how they treated Stiles yesterday except Derek, Derek was furious with Scott for what he said.

"Do you guys have room for one more ?" A husky voice asks from the window.

Both Lydia and Stiles jump in surprise.

"Damn Derek !" Stiles yelled. "Stop doing that ! And why do you want to go with me ?'' Stiles asks with narrowed eyes.

"You damn well know that Scott and I don't get along ! He only accepted me be cause you force him too ! but now that he threw you out of the pack he doesn't have a reason to keep me and I know when I am not welcome !" Derek said almost growling ''And beside me I think there is a high chance Isaac would go with us Scott high and Mighty attitude is driving him crazy." Derek said sitting on the car in front of Stiles desk.

"Only Isaac what about Danny ?"

"Not a chance! His father is the mayor of Beacon I doubt he would aloud his son and only Heir to leave beacon even for a road trip with friends." Lydia said. "But there is a high chance Danny would side with you if he knows that I am in your crew! Besides, he only joins the pack because Jackson and me were in it but now that Jackson is gone and I don't have any intention to bow down to Scott He will follow me were ever I go."

"Good ! I would love to see Scott face when he notice that I took half his pack member's with me !" Siltes said sneering.

"I know for sure he will be pissed." Derek said smirking.

"You would make better leader than him." Lydia said "Wait a minute what about Ethan ? Do you think he would go with us ?" Lydia asks.

"Yes, I will !" A voice said from the windows making everyone jump.

"Damned why cant you wolf's use the god damn door !" Stiles yelled.

"Sorry, Ethan said sitting next to Lydia on the bed. "And yes I would go with you guys !"

"Why ?" Stiles asks.

"Well Scott always mistrusted us, you are the only one who give us a chance to prove our loyalty, even after everything we did for you guys he never accepted us fully in the pack! He just kept us around to use us when he needed us, I rather have you as a pack Leader then him." Ethan said with a serious voice.

"I don't mind you coming Ethan your always welcome to join my crew !" Stiles said smiling.

"Where are you guys going and why are you calling your pack crew ? Ethan asks.

"We are going to find my real parents in LA and I am calling us a crew because that is what we are since I am human I can call us a pack." Stiles said.

"No Stiles you are more then a human ! You were the second in command of the McCall pack everybody knows that ! Even if Scott threw you out word has all ready spread about you ! Even with your fall out with McCall, packs out there have all ready acknowledge you as a leader !" Ethan said.

"What ! How is that possible ! Can a human become an Alpha of a supernatural pack ?" Stiles asks wide eyes.

"Yes! And since you are a spark and an emissary that make you extra special no emissary has aver manage to become the leader of a pack! Stiles do you have any idea how big this is !" Ethan said.

"I am starting to understand the implications of what your trying to tell me." Stiles said.

"You must realize that the moment some supernatural creature find out about you some may try to join your pack !" Ethan said with a serious voice.

"And they will be welcome ! The only problem I may have is our dear Scotty !" Stiles said sneering." I know he wont accept other pack in his territory !"

"Thiis is not his territory! Derek said sneering "He may hold the Alpha magic of the Hales but this lands still belong to me and uncle Peter! These lands belong by right to us! Hell, the hole area surrounding Beacon's hill belong to us Hales, Scott own nothing !"

"Then I will take it back !" Stiles said to Derek who raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

"What ?"

"I will take the Alpha magic back and problem solved." Stiles said.

"It's not that easy Stiles," Derek said.

"Yes it is ! We just need to weakening him enough for you to take back the Alpha power and I know just way to do it !" Stiles said grinning evilly.

"Well." Stiles said smirking and then he told the rest of his plan little by little he saw how there eyes when wide it was Lydia who broke the silence.

"I know it's a crazy plan but it might work !"

"Yeah I mean most of Stiles plans are crazy but most of them work for us just fine !" Ethan said smirking.

"So how about it Derek are you in ?" Stiles asks.

"Yes I am in ! And Stiles I think your are more suited of having the Alpha power I already screw up when I had it." Derek said smiling.

"Are you sure ?" Stiles asks in surprise.

"Yes I am sure even do it's my family magic I can't handle it ! Laura was the one trained to be an Alpha I never received the training she did." Derek said.

"It's an honor for me to accept your offer in taking the Alpha power I promise I wont let you down Derek." Stiles said smiling.

"Thank you said Derek relieved, he was happy that Stiles accept, He rather have Stiles having the power then Scott anyway.

"Now then let operation dethroning Scott start now !" Stiles said smirking.

Meanwhile Dom was driving with Brian next to him he smirked at him while she smiled looking amazed at all the cars parked in the desert.

"So your saying you used to come here ?" Brian asks looking around.

"Come here? No, I invented this." Dom said smirking.

"I know that if our son was with us he would have grown up, here ! Among cars !" Dom said with a wishful look in is eyes.

"I know it would have been awesome '' Brian said with a sad voice.

After that the car fell into silence.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors. I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS, I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex (boy x boy) love, violence, death, MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Teen Wolf canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Fast & the Furious canon.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf, Teen wolf Belongs to Jeff Davis and The fast & the Furious belongs to writer Chris Morgan.

From now on Dom and the rest will be calling Stiles: Shawn,

and Lydia and the rest will keep calling Stiles: Stiles!

The Fast and the Furious ; going to LA

* * *

A few months flew by after Stiles became an alpha.

Since he already knew how to fight and the rest didn't he took the role of a teacher and decided to train his new pack member's!

From Derek to Isaac he made sure all of them knew how to fight!

He also taught them how to use swords and how to shoot! He taught them how to throw knives much to the surprise of everyone Lydia seems to be natural at throwing knives, so Stiles order her to always have knives with her especially those type of knife you can hide under clothes. Lydia revealed that Allison was teaching her how to use a bow and that she had been secretly practicing with it at home!

Stiles knew that the reason they had so much trouble in the past was because half of the pack didn't know how to fight properly and didn't know how to shoot! Just because you're a werewolf that doesn't mean you can have a gun or knives like Kira.

All in all, Stiles was determent to have the best-trained pack in the country!

Stiles was Driving home in his brand new Lamborghini Murcielago red and dark green.

His eyes flashed red, he smiled he forgot that Claudia was a rich girl! His adopted mother didn't like to show off her wealth like Jackson did, she was all for living the low-key life and he was fine with it!

Stiles was shocked he never thought that Claudia would leave her hole inheritance to him damn now he is even richer than Jackson!

He smiled when he saw Lydia behind him in her brand new Audi B8! Isaac almost died when he saw her car! He bought an Aston Martin Vulcan black for Isaac! Behind Lydia was Derek in his Camaro and behind Derek was Isaac and Ethan he smirked when he saw people pointing at them!

He smirked remembering how he tricked Scott and took the Alpha power back.

FLASHBACK

Stiles picked up the phone and called Scott;

"What do you want !" Asks Scott.

Stiles smirked "Come on Scotty! I want to see you one last time! Can you give me that! After 16 years of friendship, I want to say a proper goodbye to my ex-brother !" Stiles said knowing that Scott would feel guilty with those words.

Scott flinched, he didn't like it! He didn't like it one bit! It felt like he was losing a family member and he knew that deep down Stiles still loved him so he decided to give Stiles another chance.

"Don't say it like that! I will always be your brother! I am sorry for what I said! I, I don't know what happen I just, can we see each other ?" Scott asks.

"Of course, we can," Stiles said sneering he could hear the hope in Scott's voice even do it pained him for what he was about to do but this was a necessary evil! Scott allowed the power to go to his head! And worse he let himself being used by Deaton!

"But I want you to come alone! No Liam no Kira no Malia and no Deaton! No texting them letting them know where you are! I don't want anyone earring in our conversation and I don't want interruptions! Just you and me! It has been so long since me and you had a chance to really sit down and talk, I want us to clear the air." Stiles said with a serious voice.

"Okay, I come do I need to bring something ?" Scott asks.

"No, you don"t need to bring anything I made mom Lasagne!" Stiles said smirking he knew Scott loved Claudia's Lasagne.

"You made Aunty Claudia's Lasagna!" Scott said with wide eyes a wine escape is a throat before yelling." I am coming over right now!" He cut off the connection with Stiles and sprinted down the stairs.

Stiles smirked everything was going according to plan!

Scott walked into the house and hugged Stiles.

"I am sorry for the things I said please forgive me?" Scott said.

"You're forgiven," Stiles said smiling.

Scott smiled, Stiles was being truthful, he could hear it in his heartbeat.

He sat down on the table and started to eat smiling while he was shoving food down his throat he never notices the wolfbane in the food.

"So Stiles what did you wanted to talk to me about," Scott asks.

"About the fight, we had 2 days ago! Scott, you really hurt me with things you said! You when as far as to blame me for Allison's death! And you damn well know that that those Oni's where created by Kira's mom! She should be the one you should blame Allison's death on not me!" Stiles said almost yelling.

''Stiles I am sorry I don't know what came over me to say such things," Scott said almost hysterical.

"The sad thing is Scott! That this is not the first time you have hurt me! I can tell you all the time you let me down to be with someone else!

If it wasn't Allison it was Isaac now Kira! You claimed I am you brother but all the times that I needed you the most you ignored me in favor for someone else! I am tired of you only showing interest in me when you need someone to do some research for you!" Stiles yelled.

Scott's eyes when wide. "That is not true Stiles," Scott said standing up.

"Tell me Scott when was the last time you came over to spend some time with me!"

Scott's eyes when wide when he realized that he spend most of his times now with Kira, Malia, and Liam.

"Exactly never! You only call me up to do some research for you and that's it! You forgot about me, Scotty!" Stiles yelled.

Stiles smirked when he notice Scott started to feel the effects of the wolf bane.

"You know Scott? Since the day you got the Hales family magic you have been walking around like your a god damn gift to humanity! You even when as far as to treat Derek and his uncle like they are nothing more than dirt under your shoes! But you forgot one thing, Scotty !" Stiles said leaning closer to Scott who was now literately on the ground holding his throat and gasping for air!

"That no matter who hold's the Alpha power, this lands still belong to the Hale family! And you know what else I found out? That if a member of that said family blessed someone then the magic will go directly to that person."

Scott's eyes when wide he never heard of such a thing! Stiles smirked when he saw Scott's eyes go wide

"Your probably curious to find out where did I find such a spell? Well, I will tell you! My mom was a witch and an Emissary! She was the real Emissary for the Hales but because of her Illness the Hales where forced to look for the other Emissary and they found Deaton, '' Stiles sneered.

Stiles pulled out he spell and started to chant he was so in trance he didn't notice Scott crawling up to him and bit him in his leg Stiles let out a shout before he hit Scott with a vase on his head, Scott pass out Derek came running in troughs the back door.

"What happen !" He asks.

"Nothing! The fool bit me! It doesn't matter we need to finish the spell be on the look out for anything." Stiles said picking up the book with the spell in it, but he was stopped by Derek who looked at him with concern eyes.

"Stiles you know that you will turn on the full moon right ?"

"Yeah I know and I am okay with it, don't worry we need to hurry up before his little gang show up," Stiles said.

teen wolf crossover the fast and the furious part 2 of chapter 2

He started to chant again both Stiles and Derek watch fascinated when Scott let out a gasp his eyes flew open they flashed red then turn yellow before they closed again.

Stiles gasped out when he felt the power rushing in him! He smirked when he notice that his eyes flashed red in the mirror in front of him he turn to Derek who was smirking.

They did it! They successfully took away the power of an Alpha without killing the Alpha!

"Stiles you need to hide that book if hunter's find out about that spell they will do anything in their power to get their hands on it," Derek said with concern voice.

"Yeah I know but now we need to take care of Scott! I need to flush the wolf bane out of his system! Help me get him to the bathroom."

Derek help Stiles take Scott to the bathroom and started to force Scott to throw up after that Stiles brought Scott back home without Melissa notice they left Scott in his room.

END OF FLASHBACK

Once at home Lydia sat next to Stiles saying.

"The situation is getting dangerous! Scott is acting like a total maniac!"

"I know, I was scared today there were times that I really thought that he would attack me wolfed out in front of everyone."

"Yeah, he was out of control it was really scary," Isaac said.

"On other note did you guys see how they kept watching us today at school? Lydia, I have to say the new outfit's are awesome !" Stiles said.

"Thank you! There is a reason I am known as the fashion queen of beacon's you know ?!"

"Yeah, at least, these jackets are way better than Derek out of style leather jackets," Isaac said smirking at Derek who growls at him.

"We look like goth's but chic goth's I mean where wearing Goth's clothing with Valentino's !" Lydia said looking at her black Valentino skirt with a black tank top with a black and white skull on it hers shoes where Jimmy Choo's black ballerina's.

"Yeah, sorry Lids but I stick with my hardcore Gothic look thank you very much," Stiles said looking at his black long sleeve hoodie with a red and black skull on it's back and leather pants with black sneakers.

Meanwhile, Dom was talking to Hobbs on the phone.

"So you're saying some Sheriff in a town called Beacon's Hill asks for information about me and Brian ?" Dom Asks looking at Brian who was standing next to him.

"Yes," Hobbs answered.

"What so strange about that? I mean he was probably curious about us." Dom said.

"You don't understand Dom, the agency and I made your files classified, that he manage to get someone to get the classified files for him is what's worried me! So I decided to check on him and Dom your not going to believe this !" Hobbs said with a serious voice.

"What is it Hobbs," Dom said with a nervous voice.

"That Sheriff his wife give birth to the same Hospital and the same day as Brian did !" Hobbs said.

"Wha, at !" Dom said with wide eyes he turned looking at Brian who's eyes were wide with shock, Dom had put the phone on loudspeaker so that he could hear the conversation.

"Hobbs, are you trying to tell me that, that Sheriff's wife stole my baby ?" Brian asks.

"Yes! That is what I am telling you the DNA test the doctors did on the baby they found in the crib matches that of the Sheriff and his wife !"

"And my son! Is my son still alive !" Dom asks.

"Yes, he is," Hobbs said both Dom and Letty smiled.

"You need to be proud Dom! The boy graduated with the best grades of his school! But what worried me is that it looks like he is involved in some gang activity going down in Beacon's the boy already had a few brushes with death, if you're going to get your son do it now! Because whatever is going down there, your son seems to be deeply involved !" Hobbs said with a serious voice.

Both Dom and Brian looked at each other with worried eyes but at the same time, they were proud of their son.

"What is my son's name ?" Brian asks.

"Well they give him a Polish name but he goes by Stiles," Hobbs said

"Stiles? Why ?" Brian asks.

"Since most people have difficulty pronouncing the name he created a nickname, that nickname is Stiles."

Brian snorted; "Well at least Stiles is not that bad."

"Well at least Stiles is not that bad."

"Yeah, it could have been worse you know," Mia said standing next to Brian holding Jack in her arms.

"Thank you, Hobbs! Can you send me the info about Beacon's and where my son live ?" Dom asks.

"Yeah I am sending them right now! Good luck Dom you're going to need it." With that said Hobbs cut the connection with Dom.

Dom turn looking at Brian who hugged him saying.

"Our baby is alive Dom !"

"Yeah I know I thought we would never see him again," Dom said smiling.

"Let's go! Let go and bring Shawn home !" Mia said smiling she was eager to meet her nephew.

Dom waited for Mia to get Jacks baby stuff in the car and hit the road he could not wait to meet his son!

The next day at school tension where high there was a crowd forming around the 2 groups in the middle of the cafeteria minus Derek who was packing his stuff to hit the road with Stiles.

"So Scotty how have you been? You look kind of tense are you okay ?" Stiles said smirking with Lydia, Isaac, Ethan and Danny. Lydia had informed him what was going on and he sided with Stiles.

"You think you're so cool now uh now that the rest is backing you up !" Scott said sneering. "Hiding behind other's like always uh Stiles."

"Who is hiding ?" Stiles said getting into Scott's face.

In the background, you could hear kids gasping uh's and ah's and saying this is so cool.

Meanwhile, the sheriff was surprised seeing Melissa McCall standing in front of him.

"I am here to asks you if you know what is going on between Scott and Stiles," Melissa asks with a serious voice.

"Hello, Melissa." Sheriff said. "Why don't we go inside we are attracting the neighbors attention." The sheriff said walking into the house.

"I seriously don't know! I notice there is some kind of tension going on between them but so far I don't know why? Did Scott told you something ?" the Sheriff asks.

"No! That the thing he just stormed trough the house cursing Stiles name and calling him a traitor !" Melissa said.

"Whatever it is?! It has something to do with the pack let them fight it out this is not the first time Stiles and Scott fight!"

"I know it just feels like something important happen and we were left out of it !" Melissa said.

"Melissa I told him." The Sheriff said suddenly shocking Melissa.

"You did what! Why ?" Melissa asks with wide eyes.

"It's was not right for me to keep him away from them! And since he is 18 he can decide if he want to meet them or not, I know they will be pissed! They have every right to be pissed! And I am not going to deny them their right to see Stiles I already told him the truth he is very interested in meeting them." Sheriff said.

The sheriff was about to say something else when he was interrupted by Parrish who was calling him on the radio.

"Sheriff I am giving you the heads up! It seems your son and Scott had a fight at school but for some reason they jumped into their cars and are now driving in the direction of your house, well if you can call it driving what your son is doing damn the boy is practically drifting on the highway! its so cool !" Parrish said.

"Looks like Stiles Inhered the love of cars from his parents," Melissa said.

"Of course, he loves cars! The boy's room is plastered with posters of cars and Marvel comic's and is obsessed with street wars !" The sheriff said he picked up his radio saying.

"Thank you Parrish for the warning."

"Your welcome Sheriff."

As on cue outside, they heard the Screeching of tires, they all ran out of the doors only to see Scott jumping on Stiles from his motorcycle but before Scott could hurt Stiles he was hit in his stomach by Stiles' foot.

Meanwhile, Kira decided to take on Lydia who smirked and took out her knives just when Kira took out her's.

''Your not the only bitch in Beacon's who knows how to use knives," Lydia said taking a fighting Style.

Kira's eyes when wide in shock.

While Liam took on Ethan who simply beat the shit out of him while Danny stood at the side watching.

Malia decided to take on Isaac who just knocked her unconscious.

Lydia was literately beating the shit out of Kira taking on the last hit she spun around to throw a kick that hit Kira in her stomach and sends her flying into the neighbors yard who screamed when Kira came crashing in her outdoors chairs.

And Scott well he was beaten by Stiles, Melissa who notice the neighbors pointing and shaking heads decided that it was enough.

"Guys we need to stop this! It's getting out of hand." Melissa said.

"I will stop Isaac and Liam." The Sheriff said heading for the 2 fighting boys.

At that moment, Parrish came with an a few other officers who both help the Sheriff separated the 2 fighting boys while the other go when and grappled Scott and hold him down yelling.

"You need to calm down boy!"

"Fuck you! Who the hell are you !" Scott yelled still trying to fight of the Police officer.

"Scott McCall you will stop fighting this instant !" Melissa yelled.

Scott's eyes when wide when he saw his mother, he stopped fighting instantly.

"Now I want you and Stiles inside the house. The Sheriff said when no one moves he narrowed his eyes yelling;

''move now ''

After talking with Melissa and his dad Stiles and his crew hit the road!

Currently, he was on his way to LA, he was so excited he couldn't wait to meet his real parent's!

Little did he knew the dangers he and his friends would be in by just being around Dominic Toretto!

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors. I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex (boy x boy) love, violence, death, MPREG, if you don't like this type of story,don't read you have been WARNED. This story does not follow the Teen Wolf canon. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE nor does it follow the Fast & the Furious canon.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf, Teen wolf Belongs to Jeff Davis and The fast & the Furious belongs to writer Chris Morgan.

From now on Dom and the rest will be calling Stiles: Shawn,

and Lydia and the rest will keep calling Stiles: Stiles !

Teen wolf crossover the fast and the furious missing Toretto ;Beacon's Hill's and meeting Shawn.

* * *

Dom was nervous they have just entered the town that his son live in.

From what he could gather the town looks as normal as it could be but he knew there were something big going down in Beacon's Hill's and his son was deeply involved !

They pulled up in front of a 2 story house with a police cruiser parted in front. They all parked the cars, everyone started to get out of the cars they all stated to walk up to the house when the front door of the house suddenly flew open out came the Sheriff who was putting on his watch and didn't see the people in front of him he was startled by a heavy voice.

"Sheriff we need to talk." The Sheriff looked up an was surprised of seeing Stiles real parent's he sighted.

"Why don't we go inside ?"

"Yes of course we would love too ! I am dying to see the inside of the house where my son grew up ! The baby your wife stole !"Brian spat out.

"Brian, please ! Don't make a scene now." Dom said motioning to the neighbors who were all looking with curiosity at the exotic cars parked in front of the Sheriff's house.

"Okay, I will yell at you once were inside !" Brian said following the Sheriff inside the house.

Once inside Dom walked up and stood in the Sheriff's face saying.

"Do you know how much I want to kick your ass?"

"Yeah I know !"

"Where is he ! Where is Shawn !" Brian asks looking up the stairs.

"Stiles is not here ! He took off to LA with his friends as soon I told him about you !" John said with a said voice.

"What ! And you just let him go !" Brian yelled.

"There's not much I can do he is 18 now ! And besides he didn't go alone he has his crew with him minus Scott they had a huge fight at school Yesterday " John said.

"So while where here Shawn is Probably in LA looking for us," Mia said with concern eyes.

"Yeah, Dom we need to go !" Brian said.

"Yeah but first I want to see Shawn's room !" Dom said.

"It's this way ! I need to warn you Stiles is really into the supernatural stuff so you may see a lot of stuff related to that topic." John said walking up the stairs.

They walk into the room and Mia's jaw dropped.

" When you said he was into supernatural, I didn't think he was in this deep !" Mia said with shocked eyes.

"It's not that bad to look he got posters of Marvel comics and cars." Brian said looking at the wall with the posters on it, his eyes winded in surprised when she found a poster of Race wars." Yo, there is even a poster of Race wars here look Dom." Brian said pointing at the posters on the wall.

"Yeah looks like he loves car's," Dom said smiling at the many posters's of car's hanging on the wall's.

"Love car's ! Nah the boy is obsessed with them he even had a part-time job at the local Mechanic shop here in town." The Sheriff said from the door.

"Tell me Sheriff a friend of mine told me that my son was involved in some gang related shit going down here in Beacon's can you tell me about that ?" Dom asks with a serious voice. at this everyone in the room turn looking at them Sheriff who's eyes narrowed.

"Look I don,t know what your friend told you but yeah whatever Stiles is involved in it's big that the only thing I can tell you ! I have been trying to get him out of that world but without luck as long as Stiles stay in Beacon's he won't be able to get out !" John said with a serious voice this was his chance to get Stiles away of the supernatural world and if he heads to ship him off to LA he would.

"So you know what is going down here ?" Brian asks.

"Yeah and let me tell you what is going down here has been going on since the creation of Beacon's Hill's." The Sheriff said they had found out that the war between werewolf's and hunter's had been going down since the beginning of Beacon's hills it was almost like a circle that keeps repeating its self over and over again.

"Really? For that long ?" Mia asks surprised.

"Yeah you can be sure it has nothing to do with Gangs." Sheriff said.

"That the only information you can give us ?" Brian asks.

"Yeah I am sorry !" John said.

"Okay good, we understand," Brian said stopping Dom from insulting the Sheriff.

"Let's go I want to be in LA before nightfall," Dom said getting out of the room followed by the rest of them they said goodbye to John and drive out of Beacon's Hill's.

Meanwhile, Stiles and the other's just ran up the front door of the Toretto's and look true the door he turned back to the other's saying.

"It looks like they are not here !"

"Well let's go check into a motel eat something and come back Later they may be back home once where back," Lydia said flipping her hair over her shoulder's.

"Yeah let's go I am hungry," Isaac said standing next to Danny.

"Good then let's go." Derek said.

Stiles and the rest of them when to check into a motel eat something and drove back to the Toretto house.

In the meantime, Dom was talking to Mia while letting left buy some grocery's, Brian was outside putting Jack,Mia's and Vince son in the car while Mia looked down at the package on the front porch.

"Dom ! There is a package out here for you from Tokyo!"

Dom came walking out of the house saying.

''Whats is Han trying to convert me over to turbo charger ?" He asks looking down on the package.

mia snorted before she walks away from Dom, wen he received a call he answered it his eyes when wide before he yelled.

''Get down !" He jumped pulling Mia with him while Brian closes the door and placed himself in front of it to protect Jack from the explosion.

After the explosion, they stood up and watch the burning house when they heard cars stopping in front of what used to be their house Stiles jumped out of his car and ran up to his father yelling

''O my god ! Are you guys okay ?"

Dom turned around and smiled.

"Shawn !" with out thinking twice he hugged his son.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors. I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DECIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAINT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note;

Hello guys how are you doing ? I hope everything is going fine for everyone !

I am sorry to that for the last few months since last year I haven't been updating my stories,and that is because I am in the process of writing my first Fantasy YA novel.

THATS RIGHT I AM CURRENTLY WRITING MY OWN BOOK !

After seeing the success of some of our fanfiction writers like E.L James and Cassandra Clare I decided to try and write my own book.

Now just because I am spending all my time writing my book doesn't mean I won't continue writing my fanfiction stories it's only that I will be posting the chapters when I can.

so don't feel sad the chapters will be posted ,thank you and I wish you guys a nice summer.


End file.
